


Colors

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: See color for the first time when you meet, fades away when they die.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 7





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> My brain doesn't want to focus, so I'll probably fix the summary and tags later. I just wanted to get this posted real quick before I go take a nap. Anxiety got me like ugh.  
> I also used my male Shepard cause he's my favorite. Not that he shows up... and I didn't use the Major Character Death warning... Not sure if I should or not, so if someone thinks I should, let me know.

The colors started to fade days after the Normandy was destroyed. When they did, Kaidan lost all hope that Trick Shepard would be found alive. He was gone.

The first color to fade was blue. The color of Trick’s eyes. Kaidan missed it more than any of the other colors.

By the time he was released back to active duty six months later, all the colors are gone. Everything is back to shades of gray. 

His heart broke every morning when he woke up and found no color. Everyone assured him that the pain would fade in time. Kaidan didn’t believe them. 

By the time he got used to waking up in shades of gray, the colors came back.


End file.
